Many Flowers Of Love
by differentaccount
Summary: USUI/MISAKI. Surprises, surprises, surprises! What type of story would be Usui and Misaki if there aren't surprises? Bunch of surprises combined into one amazing story!
1. Begin: Start

**M A N Y F L O W E R S O F L O V E**

_A Maid-Sama! Fic_

-

**I N F O R M A T I O N**

**Summary:** Surprises, surprises, surprises! What type of story would be Usui and Misaki if there aren't surprises? Bunch of surprises combined into one amazing story!

**Warning: **Throughout the story, the summaries, the genres, the rating, and the type of story will be different. I will not tell you what they sum up to be, but you will get it as you read on towards until you get towards the end. So, if you read this story or not, it is not my fault if you don't get the end to find out what it means (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that is related to Maid-Sama!

* * *

**B E G I N //**

_Start._

Here comes a story about the first female Student Council president, Misaki Azuyawa. She has an aggressive and demanding attitude, especially when it comes to boys. She works at Café Latte, but doesn't want anyone to find out because she is afraid that everyone will think down on her. She is also working really hard because she is trying to help her mom and her little sister. All goes well until he showed up into her life. Yes, by the name of he is none other than Usui Tasumi.

Usui Tasumi is very popular in school and with girls, but unfortunately is a heartbreaker to most girls as seeing that he rejected every girl's invitation to be his girlfriend. His past about his family is still currently unknown, but what we do know is that he came from a wealthy family. He lives in a apartment alone. He is the first person to find Misaki working as a maid, but has decided to keep it a secret. He told Misaki a lot of times that he likes her, but Misaki just ignores his confessions because she thinks it's all just a joke or harassment.

Hmm… continue on with the story as you discover many new one-shots that I have put together myself. As you go with the story, you will see a pattern. Though, I will not tell you a single clue, but you will find out more.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**YES, I AM SAYING THIS ONCE AND ONE TIME ONLY; THIS IS NOT REALLY A PROLOGUE OR ANYTHING. It is almost like the narrator telling what the story is going to be about… kind of. You will see later on in the story, or the next chapter (one-shot). I repeat, this is not a prologue or something like that.**

**Even though Maid-Sama! isn't really a popular manga, I hope that you will review a lot anyways (: I will work really hard on this. I want to experiment around with new stuff once in a while.**

_Reviews make me happy,_

**Michelle**


	2. Black Bryony: Be My Support

**M A N Y F L O W E R S O F L O V E**

_A Maid-Sama! Fic_

-

**I N F O R M A T I O N [Whole Story]**

**Summary:** Surprises, surprises, surprises! What type of story would be Usui and Misaki if there aren't surprises? Bunch of surprises combined into one amazing story!

**Warning: **Throughout the story, the summaries, the genres, the rating, and the type of story will be different. I will not tell you what they sum up to be, but you will get it as you read on towards until you get towards the end. So, if you read this story or not, it is not my fault if you don't get the end to find out what it means (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that is related to Maid-Sama!

-

**I N F O R M A T I O N [One-Shot]**

**Summary: **Misaki is currently in the Student Council room, working on the stack of papers that lay on her desk. She hasn't had any sleep for the past two days. Who will be there for her support? Usui, of course!

**Disclaimer: **Definition belongs to Wikipedia. The characters belong to the rightful owners. The plot, however, belongs to me.

* * *

**B L A C K B R Y O N Y //**

_Be My Support._

-

_(n); noun._

A flowering plant, in the yam family Dioscoreaceae, native to Europe, northwest Africa and western Asia. It is a climbing herbaceous plant growing to 2-4 m tall, with twining stems. The leaves are spirally arranged, heart-shaped, up to 10 cm long and 8 cm broad, with a petiole up to 5 cm long. It is dioeciously, with separate male and female plants.

**-**

A sweat dropped from the brunette's forehead as she brought an arm up to wipe it off. She sighed deeply as she looked at the stack of papers that lay right in front of her. She looked down at the stack of papers that was on her hands, seeing that it was only half way done. She leaned her head down on the desk, resting her head for awhile.

"Come on, Misaki, you can't stop now. You have to get these stacks of papers done before you leave, even if it means not having another night of sleep."

She looked up right away as she heard shuffling at the door. She had her guarded position up as she checked to see who it was and saw it was just Usui. She rolled her eyes and walked back inside the room, with Usui right on her trail.

"Usui, what are you doing here? I don't need to be bother by you right now." Misaki said, turning back towards the stack of papers. She started to read the paperwork again and grabbed her pencil, ready to write whatever that she needed to write. Usui walked inside the classroom and sat on her desk with the usual, yet handsome, smirk on his face.

"Get down from the desk. I need to get these stacks of papers done." Misaki said, not looking up from her work. She had her concentrating face on and no one would ruin this for her. She was the President and she needed to get this done. She also didn't need to be bothered by anyone, and that included Usui for that matter.

A finger went under her chin and lifted up her head to face her with him. Her face immediately turned red as she noticed how close their faces were. She could feel his breath, softly blowing on her face. Usui looked at her with worried and caring eyes and said, "You look a little pale."

She moved her head away from his finger, trying to cover up the blush that was rising onto her face. She ignored him and said, "I'm fine. There is nothing wrong with me." She started to work again on the papers. _'I have to finish this, I have to finish this. Don't let Usui bother you.'_

Again, she was stopped writing as an arm lightly grabbed her hand and another hand went towards her burning forehead. "Just as I thought, you're sick." Usui said, with a straightforward tone. She looked up at him and saw that he was actually really caring about her. She let it slide, knowing that he was just joking around or something. She turned her face away from him and stared down at the desk.

"I am not sick. I just need to get these done." She tugged her hand away from Usui's grasp, but he won't budge to let go of his hand.

"Let go of me!" Misaki yelled, trying to push Usui off and getting his grip away from her hand. Her fights were effortless and she was getting weaker the more argued with him.

"Get some rest; I will finish the paperwork from here." Usui said, dragging Misaki away from the desk and into another desk that was towards a window.

"No, I am the president! I need to do this on my own!" Misaki yelled, trying to get back to her desk.

Usui leaned down, his body blocking her exit from her seat. He moved closer to her, making Misaki moved back towards the window. Her face became half red and it was rising even higher. She felt her head becoming hotter; she didn't know if it was because from the fever or it was from the blushing of noticing how close Usui was.

"Rest," Usui said the one word with so much caring in his voice that she actually thought for a second that he was actually really worried about her. Then, the smirk was back.

"Don't get that close to me, you perverted alien!" Misaki pushed on Usui's chest to get him away from her, but he grabbed her hand from pushing him anymore. He smirked even more as he saw Misaki's face rise to maximum red because of all the blushing.

"Sleep; I'll finish the work from here." Usui said the one last statement, let go of her hand, and went towards her desk, where the stack of papers were unguarded. Usui sat down at her desk and started on the stack of paperwork.

Misaki gave him a last look before collapsing onto the desk. She immediately closed her eyes as she started to slumber into her own darkness. Usui looked up and gave a small smile to a sleeping Misaki and continued working on her paperwork.

-

The next morning, Misaki woke up, but it wasn't the same feeling as she did before she fell to sleep. She sat up quickly and looked around. She noticed that she was back in her bedroom, on her soft bed. She remembered about yesterday, but didn't remember anything right after she fell asleep into her dark slumber.

She looked over to her desk and saw a vase full of flowers. Misaki gave a "Huh?" face; she had never seen those types of flowers in her entire life. She walked towards her desk and touched of the leaves and finally noticing the note that was sticking out of the vase.

She opened it and started to read:

_Dear Pres,_

_I finished your paperwork and carried you back to your house. In the vase is Black Bryony, which is a special type of flower, for my special and personal maid. They represent "Be My Support". You can figure out the rest from there._

_Your perverted alien._

Misaki forced a smile as she imagined his smirking face as she was reading note. She looked back to the flowers and smiled softly.

"_**Be my support. So he supported me by doing my paperwork for me, huh?'**_

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Done! I finished my one-shot! Yes, Black Bryony is a special type of flower. They aren't "beautiful", but they do have a special meaning to them. I also hoped that I made the character's personality… right? At the same time, I'm thinking that I made Usui too caring… ehh, it is my first one-shot. I will improve.**

**TO CLEAR UP AT TOP: Why are there is two information at the top? The first information is for the WHOLE story. The second information is for the ONE-SHOT. They are both totally different information! Please do not get confuse.**

**The link to the picture is in my profile. Yes, the flowers are beautiful (maybe not beautiful to other people), but they DO have a special meaning to them.**

_Reviews make me write (:_

**Michelle**


	3. Daisy: I Will Never Tell

**M A N Y F L O W E R S O F L O V E**

_A Maid-Sama! Fic_

--

**I N F O R M A T I O N **_[Whole Story]_

**Summary:** Surprises, surprises, surprises! What type of story would be Usui and Misaki be if there aren't any surprises in them? Bunch of surprises combined into one amazing story!

**Warning:** Throughout the story, the summaries, the genres, the rating, and the type of story will be different. I will not tell you what they sum up to be, but you will get it as you read on towards until you get towards the end. So, if you read this story or not, it is not my fault if you don't get the end to find out what it means (:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is related to Maid-Sama!

--

**I N F O R M A T I O N** _[One-Shot]_

**Summary:** Right after chapter 32. Misaki felt awkward when she is with Usui, and after the confession, she is now even more awkward. Usui, however, wanted to know what they are now, but the only thing that Misaki would tell him is that she would never tell him.

**Disclaimer:** Definition belongs to . The characters belong to the rightful owners. The plot, however, belongs to me.

* * *

**D A I S Y //**

_I Will Never Tell._

--

_(n) noun._

A small low-growing European plant, Bellis perennis, having a rosette of leaves and flower heads of yellow central disc flowers and pinkish-white outer ray flowers: family Asteraceae (composites).

--

Misaki lay on her bed, her eyes wide open. She replayed the moments that happened a few hours ago, between her and Usui. She slowly raised her finger to touch her lips, feeling a soft tingle lingering from the kiss Usui gave her when the fireworks shot up into the sky. She looked towards her window, towards where the full moon in the sky without a care about anything in the world. She closed her eyes as she pretended to become the moon. She felt carefree; she didn't have to worry about trying to become someone else or try to work so hard for something.

She opened her eyes again as the memory came across her once again. She had confessed her confused feelings to Usui and in return, Usui returned her feelings as the same. She had never to learn to love anyone, except her mother and her younger sister. She kept her bottled feelings together, not wanting to be hurt like how her dad betrayed her mom. She wanted to protect herself from all around her.

All that changed when Usui came into her life and found about her secret of being a maid at Café Latte. Deep down, that heartbreaker for other girls, the perverted alien as she thought him to be, was a soft and caring person that is trying to find the way out like herself. Even though she had no clue about what happened with him and his family, or why he ran away and is now living alone in an apartment, she desperately wanted to find out and help him about his past that he is trying to hide.

She grabbed her pillows and snuggled herself deeper inside her warm covers, closing her eyes towards the darkness of her own dreams about a certain emerald eyed guy.

--

The morning sunlight shined down onto Misaki's closed eye lids. She flicker her eyes open and closed, stretching his arms to get rid of the aching muscles. She blinked her eyes a couple of times to get the sleep out of the them, pulled the covers off of her body, and went into her bathroom to get ready for school.

When she got to school, the first thing she saw was Usui with another girl asking him out or somewhere between the lines. She looked towards him, rolled her eyes, and looked away before he could caught her staring at him and his motions. Usui, however, looked up in time to see Misaki turned her head around, not facing him anymore. He smirked, knowing that she was watching his every move.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me?" A girl with blonde hair with brown highlights said with her face all red from blushing.

Usui turned his head back towards the girl and smirked. The girl gasped and thought that he was going to agree, but was disappointed again. "I'm busy that day." Usui said, walking away from the girl. When he walked away, he looked back to see the girl run back to her friends, crying her eyes out.

"Rejecting another confession, Usui?" A voice said from down the hall.

Usui turned towards the voice and saw that it was none other than the president of the student council. He smirked and said, "Why? Do you care about whom I rejected and who I agreed to?"

"No, I just care about those girls that you have broken their hearts. Even though, it irate me that they even bother, I still care about them." Misaki said with a matter-in-fact tone.

Usui, who still had his usual smirk on his face, walked up to her and backed her towards the wall. "It irate you that they are asking me out, huh? Maybe I should irate you more often, Pres." His smirk grew bigger as he saw her whole face start to burn up from all the blushing. He raised a finger and moved it softly across her cheek and her face, which was already red, now looked like a sweet and ripe tomato that is waiting to be eaten.

"Shut up, Usui." Misaki whispered, turning her head away and keeping it down, not wanting to do something that she knows that she would regret later on. She raised her hands to push him out of the way, but still couldn't find her strength back just yet. Usui grabbed one of her hand and intertwined his hands with hers. "I like you, Misa-chan. I just want you to know that… I also want you to confess to me."

She looked up at him and stared right into his emerald eyes. As she stared into them long enough, she could see the warmth and happiness that shines through as he stared right down into hers. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, not finding the guts to say the three words. She, then, took a deep breath and said, "I'm not going to say those three words. It just doesn't feel right coming out from my mouth, but don't worry, "she leaned up towards his ear, "I have the same exact feelings."

She leaned away from him and found a place for her to exit. She turned back around and gave him a quick wink, which ended with a soft smile that she had never given anyone before, not even her mother or her sister. Staring at Usui's shocked face, though he doesn't show it, she turned back around and walked away, satisfied at her work.

--

It was almost night time and Usui came home late again. He had his book bag hanging from his shoulder and took out his keys to his apartment. He remembered what happened a few moments again and smirked as he imagined Pres' blushing face and that soft smile that was meant for him and for him only.

He walked towards his table to throw his book bag wherever on the floor, when he noticed a single flower with a letter attached to it. He brought the flower up towards his nose and sniffed it, remembering the hinted scent of perfume that was left. He carefully put down the flower on the table and opened the letter that was tied together with a decorative ribbon. He opened the letter, looking curious at what may contain inside. It read:

_Dear Usui,_

_Don't ask me how I got into your apartment, but I'm not good at writing letters, but here is my first attempt to write a letter, though I think this might suck. Great, I'm wasting my time, just talking about how suck I am about writing a letter. As you are wondering, the flower is called a "Daisy". You should have guessed what it stands for already, but it means that I will never tell you my true feelings (; Torturing sounds like how you were trying to irate me. So, that's it. ILY._

_Yours truly,_

_Your Misa-chan._

After finished reading the letter, Usui smirked again, but this time, it was a kind smirk, not one of those smirks that you are feeling cocky about something. "So, she will never tell me, huh? I guess that Pres is pretty dumb for putting the abbreviations at the last part." Usui said to himself. He closed the letter and sealed it back inside the envelope. He grabbed the flower and stared at it for a few seconds. He grinned as he took the flower and the letter towards the table, where everyone could see it.

_ILY too, Misa-chan, ILY too._

--

**DONE! I didn't even know what encourage me to write this. I was just typing at what I was thinking inside my head and out came this summary and one-shot! Mwhaha! I hope that I was too off character at the letter part. I can totally imagine Misaki writing the letter, but I don't know if you can imagine it. So, you understand my pattern yet or do you want more one-shots to really get it? Review and you will get them faster! I totally love the last sentence. Does it make you smile?**

**FACT: I am desperately in love with Usui's smirks! It makes him even more handsome as an anime character. *sigh* I wish there was a guy like him in real life… Actually; my crush is almost like that, but yea… SORRY! I'm getting off topic here XDDD.**

_Reviews makes me happy (:_

Michelle.


End file.
